Dream Walker
by EndlessImmortal
Summary: What could happen when the school's hottest girl and the so-called "student" become an item? only bad. Secrets get spilled, and trouble creeps up. people get hurt, and hearts get smashed. How will this end? RosexAdrian. Rated M for chapter 11 ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This might not turn out well; I decided this on a whim, so forgive me if it comes out horrible!**

"Adrian," I called after him as he was walking down the hall. "Can you come here? I need your help." He turned around and cocked one eyebrow at the thought of me needing help from him.

"And which one of my mind-boggling talents do you need?" He asked when he approached. I braced myself for this.

"I might need your kissing expertise, actually." I said casually, and he looked a trifle shocked.

"Okay then," He agreed and leaned forward to plant a solid kiss on my mouth.

"Stop!" I ordered him, waving my hands in his face.

"Why? I was looking forward to that," He objected while pulling back to look at me.

"Well, this is not for my own personal gain, but for my therapist's. She wants to see what kissing another guy does for me." I explained.

"Okay," He said impatiently and he leaned in—slower this time—and waited for my response. I met his gaze and my eyes gave him the okay.

His lips pressed gently to mine, and it was like a jolt of electricity strait to the heart. My blood pulsed through my veins and I pressed my lips harder to his, I was getting a positive reaction from Adrian. At my increased pressure, his hands slid down to my lower back and pressed my body against his. He suddenly whirled around and I found my back against the wall, and my hands twined in his hair. He parted his lips and I parted mine after his.

After a couple minutes of making out in the deserted hallway, I realized what I was doing and I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Unfortunately, I looked up to see Christian standing patiently ten feet away , looking puzzled, disgusted, but amused at the same time. I tried to pry Adrian off me, even though I didn't want his body to leave mine. He realized what I as trying to do and stepped back a little. I stretched up on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"I think we have an audience," I glanced over at Christian, who had leaned his back on the wall and had closed his eyes.

"Oh," He looked at Christian and back at me. "Do we have to stop?" He asked. I grinned, and then I almost couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"I sure hope not, but he might have something important to say." I wrapped his arms unwillingly from my waist and strolled over to where he was standing.

"So, what's up?" I asked. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"Nothing much, just wanted company to go to the feeder, but if you're too busy, I can wait." He glanced over at Adrian, who was staring at my legs. I blushed furiously and objected.

"No, I'm not too busy, I can spare a few minutes." I said. "Let me go tell him that I'm leaving," I turned on my heel and walked back toward Adrian.

"Hey, I need to accompany Christian to the feeders. I'll be back in a minute, Okay?" I looked at him, and actually hoped that he wanted to kiss me again—it was pretty intense. He groaned, and met my gaze.

"Would it be all right if I came along? I don't have anything better to do." My eyes probably lit up at his offer.

"Sure," I turned to tell Christian and he caught up to me and slipped my hand into his. It was warm and tough; I liked it.

When we got to Where Christian stood, clearly needing some blood, I told him that Adrian would be coming with us.

"Fine," He sighed heavily. "Just as long as you guys can keep off each other until you're alone." I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

"I think we can last that long," I replied as we walked toward the end of the hallway. When we got outside, another question caught me off guard.

"So, are you guys dating now?" Christian asked. Adrian and I stopped short and looked at each other.

"I guess," I said, unsure. I looked at Adrian for his answer.

"Yes," He answered confidently. I smiled. What was wrong with me today? I'm happy to be dating Adrian. Wow, something's wrong with my head.

* * *

"Well now Christian will stop bugging me about Adrian hanging around all the time." Lissa said after I announced that I had a boyfriend. "Why did you kiss him in the first place? I thought you hated him," she went on.

"I never hated him; he was just a little annoying at first, but my therapist told me to see what it was about another guy that I liked so much—" I stopped when I realized what I had said. I had almost told her that I was in love with Dimitri. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Who was the other person?" She asked. I bit my lip, torn by the dilemma at hand.

"If I tell you, you can't tell a soul—I might get in trouble." I warned her.

"I promise. Who is it that could get you in trouble?" She asked.

"You can't even tell Christian." I told her.

"Okay! Just tell m-"

"Dimitri," I cut her off, I couldn't keep it in any longer. Her eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"Dimitri...." she trailed off at the end, probably linking together all of our actions together with my confession. "Is that what's between you guys?" She asked, a small smile crept onto her face, her jade green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, that stuff that Victor said at the trial about us being together," I prompted.

"That was true? When?" Her voice sounded disbelieving. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to get all of the weight off my chest.

"Remember when Victor had you a while back?"

"Yes."

"Well, that rose necklace that he gave to me held a lust charm that drew me to Dimitri, and that spell kept us....distracted while he stole you away." I blushed at the end, and hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Distracted?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I knew she would think that.

"You see, the spell could only work if there were feelings between us in the first place," I continued, ignoring her comment. "It just intensified them."

"Distracted how? You didn't..." I could easily guess her motives.

"No! Of course not, why would you think that? I most likely would've told you if _that _happened!" I exclaimed. She was startled at my sudden outburst. "Sorry," I muttered a moment later.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She looked down, playing with the embroidery on her skirt.

"Let's change the subject," I suggested.

"Where were we before we got onto the other subject? Oh yeah, about you and Adrian. So about the therapist," She recalled.

"Well she suggested that I try being with a different guy to see if it's the way Dimitri acts, or him in general, so I caught up to Adrian and told him." I explained.

"Wait, you told him about Dimitri?" She sounded confused.

"No, but I told him about the therapist. He agreed, of course, and it felt awesome. Almost as good as it feels when Dimitri and I kiss. I found out that Christian was watching, so he looked disgusted, but he seemed cheerful about it. He teased a lot."

"How did he tease?" Lissa asked. I smiled. She always wanted to know about him.

"He told us that he hoped we could keep off each other until he was done feeding. It was just for a laugh, though."

"Did you keep off each other?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Almost, the tension from our make out session was still between us, so it was hard. We snuck a couple kisses here and there, but we weren't too flamboyant about it." I admitted.

Lissa glanced at the clock. It was 6:30, dinnertime. My training started in an hour.

"Let's go get dressed for dinner." She said as she stood up from the couch in her dorm room.

"'Kay. I'll see you later." I got up and went out into the hallway to find Adrian waiting for me.

"Hey, Rose. Heading to dinner?" He asked, catching my hand and pulling me into his chest.

"No, actually I was heading to my dorm." I told him.

"Mmmm, would you like some company?" He asked.

"Sure, I was just going to put on my training clothes and meet Dimitri."

"Okay, but first," He let go of my hand and it traveled up and locked in my hair. He leaned forward, using his hand to press my head forward too, and his lips connected with mine. My heart rate accelerated and I became dizzy. We stood wrapped around each other, kissing passionately for a couple more minutes, until I heard Lissa's door open, and she stepped out to see us kissing. I glanced over at her, and she raised one eyebrow. She new this always made me laugh, so she probably did it just to make us stop. I pulled away from Adrian's hungry lips and giggled. He pulled back also to see why I was laughing, and then he saw Lissa. He unlocked his fingers from my hair, and I realized that my hands were in his hair too. We stepped apart and I smiled at Lissa.

"We need to stop doing that in public," I had stretched upon my toes to whisper that into his ear.

"Well, I need to get to practice, I'm already late. I'll see you later, Lissa." I waved and walked the other way.

Adrian caught up to me soon and I had already gotten to the front of my building.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked.

"Sure," I stretched up to give him a quick peck and he was smiling as he walked away.

* * *

"Why are you late?" Dimitri asked when I slid through the door of the training room.

"I got held up," I said as I walked closer.

"By what?" He asked.

"My boyfriend," I answered truthfully. He looked confused.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since this morning,"

"Would I approve of him?" Dimitri asked, watching me as I stretched.

"Does it matter if you do or not?" I was scared of telling him, for I knew he wouldn't approve.

"It does, actually. I'm your mentor, and I have to make sure you are being safe, Rose." Well, I had to give him that.

"Adrian," I sighed reluctantly. He raised both eyebrows.

"A Moroi?" I knew what would happen if we got to serious. I got chewed out when I first came back for messing around with Jesse.

"Yes, Dimitri," I said.

"Don't get too serious with him." I blushed furiously at what he must be thinking.

"I promise."

"How did he hold you up?" He asked a hint of jealousy in his eye.

"I'd rather not share that." I told him. I really didn't want to get on the subject of make-outs with Dimitri.

"Well, I guess he can't help himself. I wouldn't be able to," He confessed. I smiled. What would that be like?

"Before we get too into this conversation, I want to kick some stuff, so come on, and attack me like you're supposed to." I challenged. He smiled and pounced forward to tackle me to the ground. He pinned me easily, and I was almost up when he pushed me down again. Grunting with effort, I managed to get back onto my feet and kicked him hard in the side. He staggered back and I spun around, about to plant a roundhouse kick into his other side, but I tripped and two strong, warm hands caught me and I was righted.

Dimitri always laughed when I tripped, but he wasn't rude about it. The clock said 8:30. Training was over.

"Well, I believe time is up, so don't let Adrian distract you too much tomorrow." He smiled and turned to grab his bags. I walked out the door and the cool breeze felt good on my skin. I walked towards my dorm to shower and eat, while I fantasized about Adrian the whole time.

**So, tell me if you liked that! And tell me if you didn't, but no flames please. I'm sensitive. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" I looked down at my finger, which was now bleeding, and shot a glare at Christian. We were in his stupid culinary class, and I was handing him the tomatoes for him to cut and he got my finger with the knife.

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I am so jumpy today. I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"I'm fine," I told him. No need to get so worked up.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He said, looking down at the tomatoes.

"Why?" I was curious. Plus, Lissa liked for me to tell her what he talks to me about.

"Well, Lissa and I have a date tonight, and we haven't had one in a while, and I'm just anxious." He confessed while dicing up the tomatoes. At least I had a heads-up this time. I would have to remember to concentrate on controlling my mind tonight; usually their dates resulted in the taking off of clothes.

"Oh," I was uncomfortable having this conversation with him, so I went to stand with the other guardians until the bell rang.

My finger started throbbing, so I asked if I could go to the clinic so I could get it cleaned. The teacher said I could, so I walked out the door into the harsh wind. I planned on walking slowly, trying to spend as much time as possible. I rounded the corner and someone gripped my arm with strong hands and pulled me toward them.

"Hey!" I tried to jerk away and I was surprised to feel that whoever it was let go. I looked up to see that it was Dimitri. He looked confused.

"Rose?" He asked me, still looking confused.

"Hey, why'd you grab me?" I asked back.

"I thought you were a Moroi. I was going to attack you." I looked over his body and saw that he was wearing all black. He was playing Strigoi.

"Well, I'm no Moroi." I responded and started walking again. He grabbed my arm again.

"Wait," I turned around to look at him. I really didn't feel like talking to him today. It was likely that he would start chastising me about having a Moroi boyfriend. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I am actually going to get my finger stitched up."

"What for? Let me see it," He reached down and took ma hand, pulling back my sleeve to reveal the bloody mess.

"Yuck, I didn't know it was that bad." I wrinkled my nose as Dimitri pulled a cloth out of his pocket and pressed it onto my finger.

"Put pressure on it." He instructed. "What happened? This is pretty deep."

"I was handing Christian some tomatoes in his cooking class and his knife slipped." I said while I pressed on my pulsing finger.

"Well be more careful next time. I'll walk you." He went o my other side and we walked to the med clinic.

I was becoming the nurse's top patient. I was in for falling off a bench back in the fall, then again when I tried to kill Natalie, Lissa's Strigoi cousin. And a lot of other times which includes last winter when I killed those Strigoi, and a couple weeks ago when I started seeing the 'ghosts' on the plane.

We walked into the warm, white building, and the elderly nurse smiled at me.

"And what's wrong this time, Rose?" She asked when I sat down on the cot.

"I sliced myself with a knife," I told her when I pulled back my sleeve and tossed the bloody rag into the trashcan. She looked up and saw Dimitri standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh, hello Guardian Belikov" **(AN: I might have that last name wrong. Tell me if I do) **She smiled and looked back down at my hand. "Oh, dear, this is going to need stitches." She examined my finger and went to retrieve a needle and thread from her desk.

She injected a numbing solution in my hand, and she started to close the wound. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt a peculiar tugging sensation at my finger, but gave it no thought.

A while later, I heard the door open and the cold wind whooshed in. I opened my eyes to see who it was: Adrian.

"Hey," I said to him and I sat up, careful not to mess up the nurse. He smiled and looked down at my hand. "It's nothing, just a little cut." I assured him and he came to sit next to me on the cot.

"I caught up with Christian after his class and he said you went here." He told me as he gazed into my eyes.

"Hmm," I had no response, so we just stared at each other until Dimitri cleared his throat loudly. I looked back to glare at him, and he was shooting his own glare at Adrian with a strong gleam of jealousy in his eyes. I smiled internally at the fact that he was jealous of him. I turned my attention back to Adrian and he took the hand that was not being worked on; his hands were almost as warm as Dimitri's.

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes, and the nurse finished sewing my finger.

"There you go, dear. Just be careful not to move it too much—the stitches might break." I stood up and she patted my shoulder. Dimitri had drifted into a chair and had dozed off. I crept silently over to him and shook his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he jumped. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"You," I laughed again.

"Me?" He was surprised.

"Yes, you. I scared you." I said.

"Oh," He sighed and walked out the door with me and Adrian behind him.

We had walked halfway to the dorm when I felt Lissa pulling at my mind. I opened it and she put her thoughts into my head.

_Rose? I hope you are okay. Christian told me what happened and he's really sorry! Come to my dorm as soon as possible. I need a girl's help._

Girl's help? Okay, then. It probably has to do with her date tonight.

"Adrian?" I brushed my hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I need to hurry and get to Lissa. I'll see you later, okay?" I leaned in to give him a little peck on the lips but he took me by surprise. He had something other than a peck in mind, so he crushed his lips to mine, and became very passionate. After a moment I remembered that Dimitri was still there. I pulled away and gave him a hug.

"Bye," I told him, and I turned around to see Dimitri standing a foot away with a look on his face that was a mixture of pain, disgust, and amuse. "Goodbye, Dimitri. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at both of them and ran the rest of the way to Lissa's room.

I burst through the door two minutes later to see her and Christian tangled together on the couch. Humph. And I thought she needed _me,_ not her boyfriend.

"Lissa," I spoke loudly, and I got their attention. She looked up and blushed deeply, and Christian's eyes widened. He leapt up and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said to Lissa, and then he turned and walked out the door.

"Um, was that your date?" I asked her while I walked over to sit on the bed across from her.

"Kinda, he came to me and said that he had to go to an extra-credit magic training thing tonight, so we hung out here for a while." She said.

"Oh, well that's nice." I responded. She stood up to come sit next to me on the bed.

"How was your day?" she asked, looking at my finger.

"It was fine, and by the way, why did you need me earlier?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

"Well, I that was like twenty minutes after Christian got here, and I just hadn't talked to you in a while, so I told you to come. And I also wanted to talk to you about something." She explained.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"The end of the year dance,"

"What dance?" I demanded.

"There are signs up everywhere." She said.

"What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to go, but I need a dress, so I got permission from Kirova to go. But she said I have to take a professional guardian, so I chose Dimitri, if that's okay." All of this came out in a rush, and I could barely understand it.

"Um, sure. I want a new dress, too." I tried not the think of what had happened at the last dance. I had punched Mia in the face and broke her nose, and that night was the night that Viktor had put the lust charm on me and Dimitri....

"Yay!" She squealed and she threw her arms around my neck.

"When are we going?" I asked as i pulled her arms off my neck.

"Tonight," She smiled at me expectantly.

"Oh, well okay. Let me go get dressed." I got up and walked to the door. When I was outside, I took a deep breath of cold air and cleared my mind. On the way back to my room I tried not to think about what _could_ happen on the day of the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered my room and flopped on the bed, pulling off my jacket and tossing it on the chair. I lay there for a couple minutes, thinking about what I was going to wear. After a minute of pondering, I got up to go get a shower.

I stripped down and stepped willingly into the waterfall of hot water; it melted away all of my worries from before. Once I had cleaned my hair, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Since it was unseasonably cold outside, I picked out my tight, red turtleneck sweater, a pair of jeans, and my black boots. I grabbed my blow dryer and dried my hair. Of course, the one night I'm in a hurry, my hair decides to be all frizzy. I sighed heavily and did something that I never do: I pulled out my hair straightener and prepared to fry my hair out. After being very patient—something else I never do—my hair was sleek and straight.

I turned off the light and grabbed my jacket. When I walked out my door, I ran into Dimitri, who was coming to get me.

"Oops, sorry, Rose." He chucked when he almost knocked me down. Well, he was in a good mood today.

"Its fine," I assured him as we walked out into the cold air. "By the way," I said when we were almost to Lissa's room. "Thank you for coming with us tonight."

"It is no problem—I needed to get out of this place anyway." He smiled and he held the door for me. Lissa was sitting in the lobby, trying to make small talk with the guard, who was not responding. She saw us walk in and her face lit up. She flitted over to where we were standing by the door.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," I responded.

"Hi, Dimitri, thank you for coming with us today. I really appreciate it," She said.

"Its perfectly fine, I had to get out of here, anyway." He said, smiling at her. "Let's go," He said and we followed him out the door.

"He's in a good mood tonight," Lissa whispered in my ear.

"That's what I thought," I whispered back. Dimitri heard us, and he glanced back at us.

"What? Am I always in a bad mood or something?" He asked.

"No, you're just happier than you should be." I answered.

"Well, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"You are involuntarily driving two teenage girls to a mall. Most guys wouldn't like that." I said smugly.

"Just for the record, this was not involuntary. Lissa asked me if I wanted to, and I said yes. I could've easily turned her down, but I didn't." He replied smartly.

"Well, fine then, you proved me wrong." I said, defeated.

"And that is such a hard thing to do," Lissa said right when Dimitri sad, "Of course I did," Lissa and I looked at each other and laughed. Dimitri just shook his head.

"Are you driving us?" Lissa asked when we stopped laughing.

"No, one of the other guardians is going to." He answered when we got to the car.

"I call shotgun!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Fine," I said as I slid into the black leather seat. Dimitri slid in next to me.

I managed to doze off for the hour-long drive to the city, and I woke up with my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I liked it at first, but then I realized that I was dating Adrian and I snapped my head up. Dimitri laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"Stop it," I mumbled under my breath.

We had arrived at one of the few twenty-four hour malls in the nearby city, and I was surprised to see that it was three stories tall.

"Wow," I said, dumbstruck, as I stepped out of the car and gazed up at the monstrous building.

"Fun," Lissa said. I could feel the excitement buzzing in her through the bond.

"Let's stick together in here; it would be too easy to get lost." Dimitri said as we were walking forward. Lissa dashed ahead a few paces, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Rose," Dimitri murmured when she was out of earshot.

"Hmm?" I looked up and his face was serious.

"Take this," He pulled a silver Stake from his coat pocket and placed the cool weapon in my hands. I twirled it around in my fingertips, feeling the peculiar sensation that it swept up my arm, and watched the moonlight glint off of it. "Just in case," He added.

"Thank you," I said as I pocketed it. I ran to catch up with Lissa, who was near the door.

"Rose, what kind of dress do you want?" She asked me when I caught up.

"Umm, I don't know. I want a red one," I said. I like red.

"Ooh, we can find you a good red one then. I want something black. Black makes my eye color pop and my hair look really bright." You could tell she was really excited because she was talking super fast.

"All right, all right!" I said. "Stop talking so fast."

"Sorry," She said.

We walked into the warm mall, and we were greeted by a variety of smells and sights. I smelled cinnamon, honey, salt, and pizza sauce to my right, by the food court, and to my left, men's cologne, chocolate, and sugar. Lissa's eyes were wider than they were a moment ago, and they reflected the lights that were shining brightly in the windows.

"Where to first?" Dimitri asked; I hadn't realized that he had come up behind me.

"I say there," I pointed to a department store in front of us.

"Okay," We rushed forward and walked into the most beautiful array of dressed I had ever seen.

"I like this one," Lissa rushed to a rack where a black dress was hanging. It was spaghetti strapped with a glittery belt at the waist, and a lace trim at the bottom.

"Very pretty," I told her. It wouldn't take me that short of time to find one. I wandered over to the section that had the most red, and browsed the racks. Dimitri followed. I saw one that would go to my mid-calf that had a slit all the way up to the top of my thigh.

"No?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded. I put it back, and one across the room caught my eye. I rushed over to it.

The dress in my hands was dark red satin that had a black mesh cover over it. There was black lace under it that caused it to poof out slightly at the bottom. A single black satin rose was on the base of one of the thin straps. A black belt was wrapped right under where my chest would be. I loved it.

"This is the one," I whispered to Dimitri.

"I agree." He said solemnly. I walked over to Lissa and showed her the dress.

"Rose, I love it." She said with wide eyes. "Let's go try these on," she dragged me to the fitting room, and Dimitri sat down I the chair outside the door.

We chose two rooms next to each other. I took off my other clothes and unzipped the wondrous dress. I slipped the smooth satin over my skin, and it felt great. It looked exactly like I wanted it to. It clung to my body like a second skin, and the bottom flared out subtly. I twirled around and looked over it again before I stepped out to show Dimitri. I took a deep breath and I came around the little corner where he was sitting.

"Dimitri," I called his name, and when he turned around his eyes almost popped out. His mouth fell open a little, but he closed it quickly.

"Do you like it?" I asked and I couldn't help it that a small smile crept onto my face at his pleasure.

"Uh—It's beyond liking, I guess." He choked out. My smile grew wider.

"Really?" I asked. Lisa stepped out then, and she reacted spasmodically.

"Oh my gosh! You look absolutely amazing!" she trilled when she saw me. I looked at her dress. It was draped over her tiny frame nicely, and it looked good.

"So do you," I said, smiling at her. "I'm buying this one." I told her. The little bit of money I had was just enough to pay for the dress.

"Let's go look for shoes," She said as she rushed back through the doorway.

"_Some_one's had some sugar," I muttered under my breath. Dimitri chuckled.

I reluctantly took off the dress and put on my other clothes. Lissa was already out of the room and was standing by Dimitri when I got out.

"Let's go pay for these." Dimitri said when I stepped out. Lissa darted forward to the check-out line. I walked slower and Dimitri waited.

He came to walk beside me and he put his hand on my back. The touch sent tremors of warmth down my spine, and I said something before my mind could get too far.

"I have a boyfriend, you know," I told him teasingly.

"I know," He sighed. We proceeded to the line and I paid for my dress.

When we got out of the store, Lissa spotted a fancy shoe store across the aisle. We walked across the lane, narrowly avoiding some late night power-walkers. The inside of the store was not very bright, and empty. Lissa saw a pair of red heels that she wanted, so she dashed to the other side of the room to examine them. My attention was not at the red shoes, but at the clerk behind the counter. I noticed that he counter watched her when she ran.

I examined him closer and I saw that he had a red tint to his eyes.

My blood ran ice-cold in my veins, and I seemed to be rooted to the spot. A large hand clasped suddenly on my shoulder, and I gasped and spun around. Dimitri was standing there with a look of concern on his face. I twisted out of his grip and dashed back to Lissa.

"Rose! Do you like these?" She had found another pair of silky black shoes, and held them out to me.

"Sure," My voice came out raspy, and worries shot through her excitement.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Dimitri." I said, and pulled her by her arm to where he was standing.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him.

"Yes," He grabbed my hand and all three of us walked out of the store. "Rose, something's wrong." He said. It wasn't a question.

"The clerk," I gasped. He looked through the glass at the clerk, who was craning his neck to see where we went. "Look at his eyes." I whispered. Dimitri's gaze flickered to the predator's eyes, and he gasped in shock.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We can put our backs to him to make his think that we don't know what he wants to do, and if he decides to sneak up on us, we'll turn around and attack. I still have the stake." I said.

"Okay," He agreed. Lissa must've understood this, because she nodded. We walked casually back into the store, and Dimitri pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet," He told the clerk and he waved it around. The clerk smiled. You could tell it was fake. While we walked over to the display in the back, I felt Lissa trying to get in, so I opened my head.

_Is that guy a Strigoi? _I turned my head slightly and met her gaze. _Oh my gosh, I'm really scared. What do I do? I'll just try not to get captured...._ I looked at her again, my eyes full of panic. She walked unsteadily to the shoes that she wanted to look at and we all crowded around them. Lissa ranted along about them, trying to play up an act. My focus was behind me, on the man behind the desk. I heard the slightest creak as the he cracked open the door so he could slide out. Dimitri stiffened beside me. I could hear his stealthy footfalls. He was a foot away.

"Now," I breathed.

My arm shot out suddenly and pushed Lissa farther away from the Strigoi. I whirled around and kicked him square in the face, and Dimitri punched him; he stumbled back, but he then leapt forward and attempted to get to Lissa. Dimitri sprang and tackled him to the ground, pinning him. The Strigoi thrashed around violently, and I pulled out my Stake. I could see it reflected in his eyes, and he let out a distorted cry. His thrashing became more determined; he managed to throw Dimitri off. Then he wheeled toward me, madness glinting in his eyes.

He leapt again and pushed me against the wall, my head was pulled back and his lips were moving toward my throat.

"NO!" Dimitri bellowed, and suddenly his hands gripped the Strigoi's shoulders, and he was pulled off. Dimitri had his arms pinned behind his back, and he was struggling to keep them there. "Rose, now!" He yelled. I darted forward, letting the stake cut through the white skin of the undead vampire, right over the heart. He became limp in Dimitri's hands, and he dropped him to the floor with a sickening _thud._ Lissa was shrunk against the wall, trembling in terror. All I could do was stand there silently.

The shock finally hit me after a minute, and I crumpled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. Dimitri was down on his knees by my side in a millisecond, his protective arms wrapped around me.

"Roza, Roza," He murmured, rocking me slightly. He got me up onto my feet and pulled me into his warm chest. "Its okay, it's over." He said. I wasn't sure why I was breaking down right now, but I didn't care as long as he was there with me.

When I finally settled down, I went over to Lisa and pulled her up from the floor. Dimitri walked over to us and took my hand. He rubbed it soothingly and we walked out of the store together.

**Wow, that was a big chapter. Tell me if I rushed too much. R&R please. Remember, no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know, I also have another story that is active, so I will probably be switching back and forth between stories on updating them. If one story or the other has had a new chapter lately, then you will know when another is coming, so I'm alternating. R&R. enjoy!**

Two days after the attack—the night of the dance—I was sitting on my bed, debating whether or not to go. After consulting my therapist, I figured out that my little breakdown was caused by all of the emotional stress that had been pushing me down. What, with Mason's death and him haunting me; me seeing the ghosts; the tension between Dimitri and I; and Adrian, I was bound to snap soon. The attack just sent me over the edge.

Dimitri had carried me to the car, and we sped off to the Academy. We arrived to see that the attack went unnoticed, so after dropping me of at my dorm with Lissa to comfort me, Dimitri went to Kirova and told her about the attack. Lissa settled me down and we talked; I finally fell asleep and she had wandered off after a while. I woke up the next morning, groggy and disoriented, and I was all confused because my eyes hurt and they felt swollen. The previous night's memories came flooding to me, and I just let it go and went back to sleep. I was allowed to stay from classes that day and the next to recover; I wasn't complaining. I felt like crap.

I finally got up from bed just now and decided to brush my hair—which took forever. I crawled back to my bed and I hadn't moved for five minutes. I heard a knock on my door and I dragged my self up and sat leaning against my headboard.

"Come in," I croaked. The door opened a crack and Dimitri walked in. He saw me awake, and smiled.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he walked in and sat on the couch across from my bed.

"I'm f..." I was interrupted by a huge yawn. "Sorry, I'm fine. How're you." He chuckled.

"I'm great, I just wanted to come and check on you." His face became somber.

"Aw, thanks. I just woke up." I said.

"That's nice. I'm sorry about the other night,"

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked him puzzled.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I should be responsible." His eyes became distracted and there was another knock at the door.

"It's probably Lissa—I'll go get it," I started to get up, but Dimitri pushed me back down.

"I got it," He walked over to the door and opened it: Adrian. He grinned hugely and stepped forward. Dimitri smirked and they made eye contact; Adrian's grin faltered and he looked at Dimitri with loathing. What's up with them? I thought.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" He asked and he came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm definitely not tired anymore." I let out a small smile.

"Ha, I actually came to talk to you. _Alone," _He sneered the last word and shot a glare at Dimitri.

"Alright, then, I guess I have to go. I'm on Strigoi duty again. Bye." Dimitri stood up and left the room.

"what's going on between you two?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, after you last saw me the other day, Dimitri stopped me and told me that we shouldn't be together. I tried to object and told him that you liked me too, but he wouldn't let it go. I got mad and said some stuff that I probably shouldn't have said, and then he got mad and went away. He called the queen, and told her about our relationship, so then she called me and ordered me to break up with you. That's why I'm here." He explained.

"What?" I said slowly. Why would Dimitri do that? I thought all he wanted was to make me happy, and I was happy with Adrian. I became so filled with fury that I was unable to string to together words.

"I—but—no!—urrgh!" I leapt up from the bed and started pacing the room. "Why?" I asked him after I had settled down and sat back on the bed.

"Apparently he doesn't like me," He sighed.

"No, I don't think it's that..." I trailed off when my thoughts strayed off to a different path. Was Dimitri just jealous? I asked myself. He never had anything against Adrian—except the fact that he had always liked me.

"Just what?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"Nothing. Are we still going to the dance?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to,"

"Cool, I have to go get ready then. Buh-bye," I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and I heard him walk out. After dragging my dress out from the closet, I set it on the counter and got in the shower.

I turned on the hot water and I was soon engulfed in moist steam and the scent of jasmine—my favorite shampoo. I scrubbed my hair hard, and made my skin silky soft. When I was done cleansing, I dried off and put on my dress. It looked as good as it had in the store, and I became anxious to see Adrian's reaction—he had told me on the plane that he wanted to see me in a dress.

I blow-dried my hair, and luckily, it wasn't frizzy. After it was styled the way I wanted it (half up, half down) and it was sleek and smooth, I put on some mascara and blush with eyeliner. I dug out the heels from the last dance and slipped them on after I was ready. I grabbed my black clutch off the nightstand and exited my room.

The guardian let me pass when I got down the lobby because of the dance, and I slipped out the door and into the humid air. I planned to meet Adrian at his room, and apparently he planned to meet me at mine, because we intercepted at the half way point.

"Wow..." Adrian was ogling at me in the middle of the sidewalk, and I almost did the same with him.

He was wearing a black tux that was most likely tailored to fit him perfectly. He was wearing a red tie and dress shoes.

"I could say the same about you," He closed the space between us and gave me a long kiss. It wasn't hungry or needy at all. Just nice. It was full of love and it was building. After a few minutes, I stopped to take a breath, and his lips moved to my ear.

"You look even better than I could ever imagine," He whispered seductively.

"Didn't we break up?" I asked him right before I moved his lips back to mine. He didn't answer right away—his lips were busy.

"Did you want to?" He asked when he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the sidewalk towards the building the dance was being held in.

"No, but what if Dimitri sees us?" I asked.

"Oh, well he'll get over it." He said cheerfully and we entered the room.

There were white and blue crepe paper streamers on the wall; lights flashing around the room; a table with a bowl of punch and cookies; a DJ stand; music with an upbeat tempo blaring from large speakers; and half the school. We dodged all of the couples and found Christian and Lissa, dancing close together near the center of the room.

"Hey!" I shouted to her. She looked over and saw me. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my elbow.

"Hi!" She turned to Christian. "We're going to get punch." He nodded and turned to talk to Adrian. She towed me to the table where the music wasn't so loud.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I think Dimitri was looking for you earlier. He asked me if you were here earlier." She told me.

"Really?" Why would he be looking for me? I could only think of one reason. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's outside." She shouted.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Tell Adrian I'll be right back." I broke free of her grip and dashed to the door, making all of the guys' heads turn in my direction.

I pushed my way through the double doors and burst out into the darkness.

"Dimitri?" I called his name into the inky blackness, and I felt something grip my arm and whirl me around into the gap between two buildings. I felt a scream working its way up, but my vision focused and I realized that it was Dimitri.

"I found you," He said after I caught my breath.

"Don't scare me like that again," I huffed.

"I'm sorry."

"You know what, I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm mad at you." I said angrily and tried to walk away, but he tightened his grip and hugged me to his chest. I couldn't help it that I inhaled his scent of aftershave and leather. It brought me back to the happier times when I didn't hate his guts.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm so, so sorry that I told the queen about your relationship with Adrian. I did it because I love you, and I don't want him to hurt you." He told me he loved me. He might've said something after that, but I didn't hear it. He loved me back.

"I love you, too." I gasped after I found my voice.

"Rose..." he looked concerned.

"I don't care about what you or anybody else says, I love you and that's all that matters." I threw myself at him and crushed my lips to his. He tried to resist, but his will just crumbled to dust. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers twined in his hair. He tipped his head to deepen the kiss, and lifted me off the ground. The kiss was full of zeal and love; it smoldered in my chest and shot flames of desire down my limbs. I never wanted him more than I wanted him now.

"Rose!" I heard someone call my name, and I pulled away to see Adrian standing a few feet away, with Lissa and Christian on his tail.

**Soo, I left a little cliffy there, so you'll have to wait to see what happens until later....**

**If you review, please no flames. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry 'bout the cliffy, I just couldn't resist! ;) This chapter will be a little on the short side, and I might not update the story for a while; I have to get something done on my other fic. Thank you to everyone for being so supportive and non-mean. =]**

Dimitri noticed that I had stopped kissing him, so he looked up and saw the little party. He jerked away immediately.

"Uhh," He stammered.

"Um, wow," Christian said, befuddled. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well I guess we're officially broken-up now," Adrian remarked.

"You weren't joking; you guys can really get it on." Lissa chuckled.

"Guys, shut up," I barked. Crazy thoughts were running through my mind. What if someone else had saw us? Would they say something? Would _my friends_ say anything? "Let's all go back to my room and we can work this out," Dimitri offered. There were scattered nods and "yeahs". We all set off for Dimitri's dorm.

I thought it ironic that I was ending up there on the night of the dance, for last dance I went there too. But this time I ha

D other people with me—and I wasn't under any spells. The night air whipped my hair around my face and pricked my face with needles. We arrived shortly, and the guard gave us a funny look when we all showed up together.

We dashed up the stairs and ducked into the privacy of Dimitri's room. Dimitri and I sat on the couch with Adrian and Lissa and Christian sprawled out on the bed.

"So.... what's all this about?" He gestured to Dimitri and I. Dimitri cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we tried to hide this from everybody, because if the headmistress ever found out about our relationship, Rose would be expelled, and I would get fired."

"And our age difference would cause gossip, too." I interrupted.

"And that," He agreed.

"Rose told me everything a week ago!" Lissa blurted out. I shot her a glare. "Oops," She muttered. "Sorry."

"Rose?" Dimitri turned to look at me and cock an eyebrow. I giggled—it always made me laugh.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped out," I laughed.

"Suuure," Lissa said sarcastically. "You told me _everything!"_

"What else is there?" Adrian asked, looking at me.

"Umm," I bit my lip. Did I want to tell him? Dimitri saw the hesitation in my eyes and whispered in my ear, "I'll g it," His warm breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine. While he was telling everyone about Victor and his lust spell, I sunk deeper into my spot and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Christian, just being himself, had a question.

"What happened to that dress?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. I gasped and shot him a glare; my cheeks grew impossibly hotter.

"That's none of your business!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just asking," He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I still have it," Dimitri whispered almost inaudibly in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked up to stare at him. He smiled and went on telling the story.

Throughout remainder of story-time, I gazed unthinkingly around the room and watched everyone's reactions.

Lissa was giddy—I don't know why, Christian looked disgusted, and Adrian was downright unhappy. When Dimitri had finished, everyone started talking at once.

"Well there goes my happ-"

"I'm so happy for y-"

"I was joking about the dr-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. They stopped chattering at once and looked at me. "Thank you," I said politely and sat down and rubbed my temples.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri murmured.

"Ugh, I'm so frustrated, and I have a headache." I moaned.

"I'm sorry," He replied softly while rubbing my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into his chest. He twisted on the couch to where he was facing sideways and I could lean in farther. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he massaged my back.

I forgot that we weren't alone when Adrian got up from beside me and went to sit by Christian, and Christian cleared his throat loudly. My eyes snapped open and I shot up from Dimitri's chest and stood up. All the blood rushed to my head and I became dizzy. I swayed on the spot and fell back to land on the cushy pillows.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked in a concerned tone. Sat up and looked around and the room was spinning.

"Whoa, head rush," I said dizzily. Dimitri chuckled and reached over to help me up.

"Still have a headache?" He asked, grinning.

"Kind of," I said slowly. "You guys don't have to stay here," I told the guests who were clustered on the bed.

"Well, I'm leaving," Adrian said huffily and got up to go to the door.

"Remember," I called after him. "You can't tell anybody!"

"I won't," He said as he closed the door.

"What's his problem?" I muttered to myself. Lissa answered my question.

"Well, he likes you—a lot—and seeing you with another guy might've made him upset." She suggested. I considered that.

"Well, you're probably right," I said, and then I yawned.

"You know what? I'm tired, too." Lissa said and started for the door. I am going to my room and sleeping," She yawned.

"And I will come join you," Christian said. Lissa flushed bright red and giggled, while Christian grinned broadly and I gagged.

"'Night," I called right before they closed the door and I collapsed on the bed. "I might have trouble keeping her out of my head tonight." I mused. Dimitri came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Do you feel relieved? About getting that secret out, I mean." He asked.

"I felt relived a week ago when I told Lissa," I replied, sitting up.

"I do too," He reached his hand up and laid it on my cheek. I leaned forward into his face and kissed him. It was slow and building, but sweet at the same time. I tangled my fingers in his long hair and curved myself around him. He gripped my waist and crushed me to him. I started o breath faster and the kiss became very intense. After a couple more minutes, he pulled away and sighed.

"Roza.... I don't know what I'm going to do with you," He said gloomily. "We can't get too far ahead of ourselves." He reminded me.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm tired, so I am going to go back to my room and sleep this headache off. Goodnight." I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I allowed my self one fleeting whiff of his aftershave and I let go of my embrace.

"Goodnight, Rose," He said when I closed the door.

When I got back to my room, I stripped off my dress and threw it in the corner. I pulled on a t-shirt ad climbed into bed. After darkness had overcome me, my dream self entered a garden that I found familiar. I knew what was going to happen, so I sat down and awaited the arrival of Adrian.

**Like I said in the beginning, I might not update in a long time, so don't be mad if it takes a while. R&R. no flames please. =]**


	6. FAREWELL!

I am so terribly sorry to tell you that I will be deleting this story soon, due to my lack of imagination. The creative juices I had during the first five chapters have evaporated, and I don't know what to do next. Another reason is that I am super busy in my life right now and I also have two—soon to be three—other stories that I am trying to finish up at once. Thank you to everyone who read and all of the wondrous compliments that I got for this story. Please don't hate me after this. Please. If you want to, you can use my ideas for your own story—I am giving away all of my invisible rights from this story. Goodbye, farewell, I will miss you all. =(

P.S. I will be deleting this on January 1st

XOXO,

Megan


	7. I changed my mind Kind of

**So because of the complaints I am getting, I'm not going to delete it, but it might take me a long time to get it going again. I would appreciate some ideas if you have any. =]**


	8. Chapter 6

**Soo. After getting a lot of complaints and some good ideas, I decided to continue with this story (whoo hoo!), starting with a short little chapter about the dream. I thank all of you for your support in me and Evil Twin of Bella for threatening to hurt me if I didn't continue. You were really the one who got me up to do this. This chapter has a bit of a shock to it, but I'm hoping you'll like it. Now, onward forth!!**

I walked over and sat on the stone bench. I sighed heavily and leaned back against the oak tree behind my back and closed my eyes. I started worrying about what Adrian was going to tell me and what he was going to do when a cool hand brushed my hair back off of my face, and I felt a slightly smaller, warmer hand brush my elbow.

Wait—two different hands? I thought. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian standing to my left, his hand hovering near my cheek. I cautiously looked toward my right, and saw a pretty girl with pale blond hair, jade green eyes, and a huge, goofy grin plastered on her face. Forgetting all about Adrian next to me, I opened my mouth and let out a high-pitched squeal right before shooting up and hugging my best friend.

"Lissa! Why didn't you tell me you could do the freaky dream thing that Adrian does?!" I demanded. We broke the hug, but that grin was still on her face, and I was pretty sure I had the same one mirrored on mine.

"I didn't know! When I went to sleep after Christian and I left Dimitri's room, I felt a weird little tingle through my body and Adrian popped in my dream and just grabbed my hand and told me to try and get in here. I just closed my eyes and I felt a golden-like feeling wash over me. Then I felt like I was being squeezed into a tube and I popped in here and saw you, and now we're here." She said this all really fast and I could barely understand any of it.

"Well, I'm glad you are here. We need to make up a special meeting place now. This is Adrian's." I told her. She nodded. I remembered the neglected guy behind me and turned around to face him. I stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Adrian..." I whispered. He was silent, but he put his arms slid around my waist and he leaned into me. We stood like that for a couple minutes, not talking, both of us were just basking in the warm, cozy feeling that being together gave us.

I lifted my head up and got lost in the cool emeralds that were embedded in Adrian's eyes. His lips turned up slightly at the corners, and a tiny spark of feeling flared and spluttered in the pit of my stomach. That little shock of feeling sent a wave of realization to my brain.

I loved Adrian.

I had never understood that pull that I had felt towards him the moment I said hi that crazy night at the ski resort. I always gravitated toward him and felt empty when he wasn't there. I finally understood the fluttery feeling I got when his arm brushes mine, and all the mixed emotions I'd ever felt for him. I needed him. He needed me.

And I needed him more right now than I ever had before.

His smile faded when he met my eyes, and all of the pain and despair from earlier in the night came flooding back to his features. I desperately wanted his pain to go away, so I decided a kiss would make it better. I tilted my head and leaned in to brush my lips to his; his reaction was instantaneous, and he automatically gripped me tighter. I brushed his lips once more, and he pulled away a little bit.

"Rose," He said in barely a whisper—it almost came out as a moan. I took that as a go-ahead, so I crushed my self closer to his body, molding to his shape and breathing in his scent.

"Rose." Adrian said my name again, but this time in a stern tone. He loosened my grip and pulled away more.

"What?" I put on my innocent face and gazed into his eyes. His expression was serious, but when he saw the look I my eyes, it softened just a little.

"Pretending to like me isn't going to make this go away." He said coldly. His once glinting eyes were flat and I felt the red-hot sting of rejection prick my mind and flush my body.

"I...wasn't...pretending." I whispered brokenly. He ignored me. Hot tears sprang to my eyes and threatened to spill over the brim. I blinked them back furiously, not wanting him to see me vulnerable.

"Was I just a phase? You never wanted to be serious with me. Not when your heart was still with Belikov. I thought we had something, but it turns out that we don't. We never did." He snapped. The tears welled up even more, but I forced them back.

How could he not see that I really _did_ care for him? I always had, I always will. It was like we had sparked when he first called me to him; that spark set off a flame of desire that was all my body wanted—even though it still wanted Dimitri, Adrian was just a new asset to my already crazy life. He had found me using the same dream connection he was using now, and saved my life. Kind of. He was the one who had burst through that door and been a distraction to that wicked Strigoi I was about to kill. He gave me my first hangover. That wasn't a very _good_ experience, but at least I'd had fun in the process. Just thinking of all the times we'd had together and how happy I had been the last couple of weeks, being together with him, made me want to sing. Then thinking about how stupid it was of me to kiss Dimitri in that alley, especially when I knew that someone was going to see, and how all those moments with Adrian would come crashing down in a couple minutes because of it made me want to cry.

And I did.

All of the tears I was holding back came flooding to my eyes and spilled over. They rolled down my cheeks, dripped off my chin, and made dark little dots on my pajama shirt. In my peripheral vision, I saw Lissa's arm flinch toward me, and her face became full of concern. I never cried, and she very rarely saw me if I did. All the cold hatred and fury in Adrian's eyes disappeared and it was replaced with warm concern like Lissa. He pulled me into his chest and rocked back and forth a little.

"Calm down, baby," He whispered into my ear. His hands were on my shoulders and his thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into the back of my neck "I'm so, so, sorry. I let my temper get ahead of me. I didn't mean any of that, I was being so stupid. Please forgive me." He apologized pleadingly. He tells me this now? I asked myself. I sucked it up and sniffed a little, rubbing my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"I love you, Adrian," I whispered slowly into his rumpled jacket. I felt his thumbs stop moving and he lifted his hands off my shoulders and put one on either side of my face. He lifted my face up to where our eyes were leveled. He looked at me with such intensity that I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to look away. I could see the flood of emotion that rushed to his eyes and pulled me to him; it clouded his eyes and fogged my thoughts.

"I love you, too," He gasped, and pulled my face to his. His soft lips pressed to mine, and one hand went to the back of my neck, while the other slid down my waist and clutched me to him. I released a wild gasp, and blood boiled under my lips. I put my hands on his back and pressed hard, our bodies molding and moving together.

"When did you realize this?" He whispered against my lips a couple minutes later. I answered after I caught my breath. "When you smiled at me. It set off a thought, and I realized this: I loved you the first time your eyes met mine, and I heard you speak my name." I answered firmly and honestly.

"I wanted you from the first time you walked by me at that resort. I thought you were beautiful and sassy, with a snappy attitude." He said, and I smiled.

"Isn't it crazy? We just slipped together..." I mused. We just stood, marveling in our newfound love.

"Excuse me, but what just happened?" Lissa asked from beside us. Both of our heads snapped in her direction.

"How 'bout this, what do you _think_ just happened?" Adrian remarked snidely. She scowled at him.

"I _think_ I just witnessed you and Rose confessing each other's love and making out with enough passion to make someone puke. That's what I think." She snapped back. He just laughed and turned back to me.

"Well, you have to admit, it _is_ a little strange..." He said.

"Just a little," I teased. I was so happy and relieved that I had gotten that pressuring secret off my chest and even happier that Adrian felt the same way.

"Well, I'm guessing that it's near time to wake up again, so I'll let you go now." Adrian said. I was sad to leave him, but I knew I would see him again when I got up.

"If you must..." I sighed reluctantly. He smiled and leaned in to give me a good-bye kiss.

After a minute of two, Lissa cleared her throat loudly, just to annoy us, and I pulled back to glare at her.

"Bye Rose." He said just before he kissed my forehead. I waved.

"Bye," I said. He walked off into what seemed to be nothing and disappeared. Then Lissa turned to me.

"Ohmygod! Since when have you loved Adrian?!?!" she burst when he was out of sight. I blushed.

"I don't know, just when he smiled earlier I felt a little jolt, and I realized why I could never seem to let him go, and why I always felt a pull towards him. I loved him" I said simply.

"Huh. Weird..." she trailed off when she started to look a little blurry around the edges, and began looking a little more translucent than usual. I looked down at my own hand and it was slowly fading, too.

"Lis-," I started to call her name, but all of a sudden, everything disappeared in a little pop, and I woke up in my bed, by myself, smiling.

**Sooooo. How'd you like my little surprises??? I wanted to twist it up a little, so I thought that'd be a little good. So funny story: I was listening to his new song I got, and typing up this chapter, and I'm typing the part where Rose and Adrian confess to each other and the song is going, 'Isn't it crazy how my life slipped right into your life? Fall in love at a glance. And I loved you the first time I saw you walk by...' ect., ect., and I realize that the song portrays exactly what's going on, so I actually used a couple lines from the song in there. Anyway, the song of the chapter is called 'Crazy' by stars Go Dim, and I suggest you go hear it... if you have any new ideas for this, I'd be grateful to hear them, and thanks for being so patient. **

**P.S. like always, no flaming, please. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing for my last chapter! I have over 100 reviews! WOOT! I'm so happy, and I want to thank ALL of you who read and reviewed for this story! Even though I let you down for a while there, you still stuck with me! This one will be a little boring, but trust me, it will get better. =] here you go!**

I woke up the next morning happy and revived. I sat up in bed and stretched, a smile spreading over my face when I thought about seeing Adrian again. I sighed and sat in bed for a minute, and then I hopped up and got dressed.

It was a Saturday, so I planned on hanging with Lissa and the gang, and maybe Dimitri if he wanted to tag along. It was going to be a nice day today, so I picked out a red v-necked shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. After dressing, I ran a brush through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I looked too...giddy. My eyes were bright, which was weird because I just got up, and I had hectic splotches of red on my high cheekbones. What was up with me? I thought. It must be because of last night...

When I was done getting ready, I skipped downstairs and burst outside into the breezy morning. I walked down the sidewalk towards the building where meals were served **(idk what to call it... a cafeteria, dining hall. I'll go with dining hall, even though it's probably wrong)**, and passedthe spot where Dimitri and I had kissed last night. I stopped and thought about how good that kiss was, and how much stuff it had caused to change. I looked away and continued walking toward the dining hall.

When I reached the building, I burst through the door, and everyone except my friends, who were all sitting at a table together, kept talking and eating like nothing had happened last night. That's good. I was concerned that it had leaked out that I was with Dimitri. I skipped over to the table where my friends sat and pulled up a chair next to Adrian. I glanced at Lissa, and she was practically bouncing in her seat. I sensed through the bond that she was excited to tell me something, but I couldn't quite grasp what it was. I shrugged it off and turned to look at Adrian. He flashed a smile and my heart spluttered. I noticed that his usual scent of alcohol and clove cigarettes was there, but there was something else, too. I leaned closer to him and sniffed his shoulder; he was wearing cologne.

"Why did you just smell him?" Christian asked pointedly. Lissa giggled quietly.

"You're wearing cologne," I pointed out to Adrian, ignoring Christian. Adrian smiled again, and my heart flip-flopped in my chest.

"Yeah, I wanted a change." He said.

"Well, I like it." I grinned. It was nothing compared to Dimitri's aftershave, but it was nice. Spicy and cool, but not too overpowering like some of the colognes the guys are wearing nowadays.

He inched a little closer to me and put his hand on my thigh. I shuddered a little at his touch, but I was fine with it. His finger trailed up and down my leg, making a circuit from the top of my thigh to just below my knee and back. I squirmed in my seat. He looked at me funny.

"My legs are ticklish." I explained.

"Whose legs are ticklish?" He wondered aloud.

"Mine?" I asked in a smart-ass tone.

He sighed. "That was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered."

"Well I answered it anyway. I'm going to get some food." I reached down and removed his hand from my leg, gently placing it on the table, my fingers lingering on his. I met his gaze and gave him a smile. "Be right back," I stood up and as I walked toward the food, I glanced back, and Christian was staring after me, then he turned to Lissa and said something. I'm guessing she didn't tell him about Adrian and me.

I grabbed a plate and piled on some eggs, grabbed an apple and a glass of orange juice, then headed back towards the table. I glanced over at the guardian's table and saw Dimitri. He sensed my gaze on him and looked up, catching my eye; he smiled a small smile—one of his rare ones—and I returned it. Still smiling, I sat back down next to Adrian. Christian looked up at me; he shook his head and turned to Lissa and started to talk.

I forked up some eggs and popped them in my mouth. After I swallowed, I realized that I hadn't eaten dinner last night, and how hungry I really was. I grabbed my juice and drained about half in one gulp. Adrian was watching me, and shot me a funny look when I started eating faster. I had just stuck my fork back in my mouth when I glanced up when I felt his eyes on me, and quickly swallowed.

"I didn't eat dinner last night," I said as if that explained everything, and it did. He nodded in understanding and reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask right before he took a long swig.

I continued eating, but stopped when I felt a little jolt through the bond and I looked up and saw Lissa practically bouncing in her seat. I remembered that feeling she had when I first walked in earlier.

"Please tell me what you're so excited about _before_ you explode." I told her. She calmed down a little, but I could still feel that she was really excited about something.

"We got a new girl!" She said. My jaw dropped.

"Seriously? What's she like?" I asked, leaning towards her feeling just as excited as she was.

"I don't know, but her name is Caterina. **(Don't ask about the name, a fan gave it to me...)**" she gushed. Huh. That's an exotic name.

"And don't forget that she's a spirit user," Adrian interrupted. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's true. Her aura is gold like me and Lissa's." He said. I looked around the room, scanning for someone I haven't seen before.

"She's over there," Adrian said, guessing what I was doing. He pointed to a table a couple away from ours.

It was entirely empty except for her. She had a head full of long, thick, curly hair and a few golden freckles sprinkled over her cute little nose and shoulders, which were exposed beneath her moss green halter top. She must've felt our eyes on her, because she looked up and gazed at us with her misty forest green eyes. Lissa smiled warmly at her.

"Let's go sit with her," She suggested. We all shrugged, grabbed our trays and walked over to where she was. She looked a little surprised when we flocked to where she was and sat around her.

"Hi, I'm Vasalissa Dragomir—call me Lissa—and welcome to St. Vlad's. These are my friends." She introduced herself, then us. "My boyfriend, Christian Ozera," she motioned to him and he waved. Caterina's eyes widened when Lissa said his name—she's probably heard the stories. "My best friend/soon-to-be-guardian, Rose Hathaway," I smiled.

"Welcome. We're glad to have you." I said in a welcoming tone. She smiled a little timidly.

Lissa glared at me for interrupting. "And finally, Rose's boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov** (I'm so so sorry if I got that wrong. Tell me if I did...)**." she finished and allowed Caterina to speak.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Caterina. No last name." she said in a clear, soprano voice. Another weird thing: no last name.

"I noticed that you looked a little scared when I was introduced," Christian said. "I'm not a Strigoi, don't worry." He chuckled a little near the end.

"No, I knew. I would've been able to tell. You're not _that_ pale." She said. She sounded like she was getting a little more comfortable around us. I laughed a little at her joke, but then I remembered the food on my plate, and I got all hungry again. I picked up the apple and took a bite.

"So, Caterina, where'd you move here from?" I asked her when I was done with that bite of apple.

"I lived up in Seattle, but then my mom wanted me to come over here, so I came." She said.

"That's cool." I nodded, taking another bite of my apple.

"Sorry about the bombard of questions, but what element did you specialize in?" Adrian asked. Here we go, I thought. If she says that she hasn't specialized yet, we know she's a spirit user...

"Umm," She hesitated, "I haven't specialized yet." She answered shakily, her eyes darting around the table.

"Hmm," Adrian commented. I looked over at Lissa and she looked excited to have found yet another spirit user.

"I'm going to go talk to Dimitri," I hinted to the group. They all nodded except for Caterina.

"Who's Dimitri?" she asked Lissa.

"He's my other guardian. And a friend of the group." She explained. The new girl just nodded. I scooted my chair back and walked over to Dimitri, who was just walking out the door. I went up behind him and my fingers touched his arm.

"I need to talk to you," I said. He turned around.

"Listen, rose, if this is about last nig-," He started.

"It's not about last night; it's about the new girl." I interrupted. He raised his eyebrows.

"What about her?" He asked warily. I grabbed his elbow and started to walk towards the door. He wiggled out of my grip, but I kept going.

"We can't talk about it here." He followed me out the door anddown the sidewalk towards the deserted dorms.

"What is it that's so important?" He asked me when we stopped be a bench.

"She's a spirit user." I said simply. He looked skeptical.

"And how do you know this?"

"She said she hasn't specialized yet and Adrian said that her aura thingy is golden like him and Lissa's."

"Hmm," He replied, detached.

"That's what Adrian said..." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Do you know if she's taking anything for it?"

"Not that I know of. She doesn't smell like alcohol like Adrian, but I don't know if she's on Anti-Depressants, either." I said.

"Well if she is on medication I know the nurse will know. **(Ugh. I can't remember the nurse's name. Does anyone know it?)**" He declared, stalking off towards the med clinic. On our way, I noticed what seemed like all the guardians running towards the woods and the gates. We looked at each other and we both ran at a flat-out sprint after the group. I heard a scream, and my blood ran cold.

My stomach twisted into a ball and a wave of darkness and hate ran through my body, and I felt so nauseous that I stopped and leaned against a light-pole. I felt all cold, and I saw a ghostly figure emerge from the shadows.

Mason stood before me, hi image water-colored and pale. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I knew nothing would come out. I was wrong. He closed his mouth and opened it again.

"R-run," He choked out right before he faded and dispersed into a mist. My eyes went wide with horror when I realized what was happening.

They were here.

**Dun dun duuunnn! So this next chapter might take a long time because I think it will be a little hard to type. And while you are waiting, I have just the thing you can do...**

**My friend is an amazing writer (so much better than me), and she has several fanfics on here, one complete, and two just started. Her name is Pink-Amethyst, and I (and her) would really appreciate it if you could go read/review her stories. She is such an amazing writer it's crazy. Please go read them.**

**p.s. please no flames for my story, OR hers, if you read. **

**-- Megan**


	10. Chapter 8

**So we had testing at my school the other day, so I was sitting there, doing nothing for two hours, so I wrote an entire chapter in my spiral, so it came faster than I thought it would. I still suck at fight scenes, though, so they're really bad. Bear with me. And if this chapter seems to fast or if it drags on a little, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of somewhere to end it. (Oh, and Cassie, sorry to leave you in the dark =P) just read and tell me what you think of it. Thanks! =)**

"Dimitri!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around. I had sunk to the ground and he ran to me, dropping to his knees and putting his hands on my face.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He sounded very alarmed and concerned. I sat up and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Strigoi." I choked out. His eyes widened, and he pulled me up off the ground.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Mason," We were running, now that I was off the ground.

"Oh." He said. We were getting nearer to the crowd, but Dimitri jerked me into the gap between buildings, and kissed me.

He kissed me like it was the first time, and it really felt like it was. There was a new edge to his lips, like he was never going to see me again...

He pulled back and looked me square in the eyes.

"I love you, Roza, and no matter what happens today, I always will." He said sincerely.

"I love you, too, Dimitri, I always will. "

"Good. Go find everybody you can and tell them to gather in the church—Strigoi can't cross onto holy ground. Gather up all the Novices you can find and bring them over to fight. Be careful, Rose, I don't know what I would do with out you." He told me.

"I will. You be careful, too. I love you just as much as you love me." I said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Promise I will."

We shot out of the alley, our hands interlocked, and split ways, hands hanging together in the air for a moment, not wanting to release.

I ran towards the dining hall as fast as I could. I burst through the doors and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"The Academy is under attack! All Moroi run as fast as you can towards the church and stay there! All Novices help round up the Moroi and then go fight!"

Everyone looked at me, then at each other. When what was happening really sunk in, they all stood up and started to do what I told them what I told them to. I spotted Lissa running towards me with Christian and Adrian on her tail.

"We're coming with you!" She yelled.

"No you're not!" I demanded. "Go to the church, keep everyone calm, and keep everyone _there._" Without waiting for her to answer, I turned and dashed out the door. Eddie caught up with me as I ran.

"Where are they?" He asked. I shot him a glare. Sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"How should I know? I think they're near the gate. Now stop asking questions and go help." He turned to the group of gathering novices **(is 'novice' capitalized?) **and old them to find the other guardians, get some stakes, and fight.

I headed out to find Dimitri. I approached a screaming, fighting mob of people—and Strigoi—gathered a ways away from the gates. I scanned the crowd, finally spotting Dimitri—his towering 6 foot 8 inch stature overpowering the rest. He was neck-and-neck with a huge blonde Strigoi.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. His eyes flitted over to me, but he didn't let me distract him. He dodged a lethal blow to the head and snaked behind the blonde and the Strigoi turned around, just begging for a good staking; which was, of course, what he got. The stake shot out in a blinding flash of silver and glided smoothly into his chest.

I watched in awe. How I wish I could come to be as good as my mentor. He truly was a bad-ass god.

Dimitri interrupted my reverie by giving me a quick hug. I inhaled his scent of leather and aftershave, knowing that it might be the last time I ever will.

"Thank God you're safe..." He murmured as I was released.

"You too," I said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glinting Stake.

"Here. Use it to fight." He handed it to me. "I have faith in you to use it well. Good luck."

"Thank you. Be safe." I whispered as I gave him another quick hug before I ran off towards the church, thinking that they would be there.

As I got closer I saw a mob of figures clustered near the entrance. I stopped and hid behind a tree. Two of them detached from the group and walk in the opposite direction.

One was headed directly towards me.

My eyes widened and my skin flushed as the news of the approaching danger slowly sunk into my brain. My breathing quickened and my heart rate spiked; adrenaline was flowing through my veins, white-hot and strong. I gripped my stake tighter, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up my arm and spread throughout my body. I poked my head out from behind the tree and saw that the black-haired male member of the undead was nearing my hiding place.

I stepped out and turned to the Strigoi, and stared it down. A smug smile popped onto its lips when he took in my 5 foot 7 inch figure, and I could tell he thought I was weak. Well he was wrong. He leaned in super fast to grab me, but I ducked out of the way, kicking him square in the chest. He growled and staggered back, surprised and disgruntled that I was stronger than he thought. I threw a roundhouse kick to his side and he reached in to grab me again. I wasn't fast enough.

His big, grimy hands clenched around my throat and lifted me off the ground, leaving my feet dangling in the air. I clawed and scratched at his fingers, trying to get him to release, but he only tightened his grip. I was choking. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were aching for air, but none was coming. My vision began to blur and I felt myself giving away to the darkness....

I blinked one last time, getting ready to close my eyes for the last time when my attacker suddenly let out a horrible cry of pain. I looked around meekly, and I saw a raging burst of fire emerging from the Strigoi's back. He dropped me and I fell with a gasp to the ground. Coughing and spluttering, I looked around to see who had cast the fire at the Strigoi, but there wasn't a person in site.

_Weird._

Remembering the Strigoi that was writhing on the ground at my feet, I sprang up, with a sudden bust of energy, jammed my stake into his heart. He gave a horrible cry and immediately stopped moving.

I stood up and brushed dirt off my shorts with a smile of grim satisfaction on my lips. I turned and ran to the gates where I had last seen Dimitri, and gasped in horror at what I saw.

One of the largest and wildest Strigoi was dueling with my Dimitri. They were neck and neck, with nobody around but me.

Not wanting to distract him, I slunk over to a pillar by the gate and watched as they fought.

I noticed when Dimitri began to slow down and get weaker.

_Dimitri's never weak..._ I surveyed him the best I could from my position and my eyes zeroed in on a dark spot on the side of his cowboy duster. It was blood. Dimitri was hurt. Right when I realized this, the Strigoi kicked him right on the spot and Dimitri winced, stopping the fight and using both hands to grab it. The Strigoi took this chance and shoved Dimitri to the ground with his arm twisted under his body. When he impacted with the ground, I heard a slight _crunch_ and I knew that his arm had broken. He made a small moan of pain and closed his eyes tight.

The Strigoi knelt down and opened his mouth wide to reveal wickedly sharp fangs, and he leaned his head towards Dimitri's throat.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed as I darted forward and lunged towards the Strigoi with stake in hand. I pinpointed the precise location of the heart, and struck, making the head of the monster jerk back and a piercing cry escaped its lips. It slouched forward and fell onto Dimitri's now still form, and I swore that I heard one of his ribs crack on impact. He gasped in pain and I dropped down to roll the body off him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, fully knowing that it was useless.

"I'm fine." He said hoarsely as he tried to sit up, but he gasped when he was halfway up.

"No you aren't. Lay back down." I ordered. I pulled his coat off of him and pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a deep, bloody gash. My stomach lurched. "What happened?" I choked.

"One of the other Strigoi had a knife on him." He said weakly.

"We need to get you to the Med. Clinic." I helped him into a sitting position and helped him to his feet. I took his warm, familiar hand and pulled his arm around my shoulder.

"You were great over there, you know." Dimitri told me a while later as we hobbled to the medical building.

"Thank you. I couldn't bear it if he would've bitten you." I said quietly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He responded and lightly kissed my cheek.

A while later, we finally made it to the building. I was relieved when I was able to lead him to a bed so he could be treated.

I plopped down in a chair and closed my eyes, not wanting to sleep, but just wanting to relax.

After what seemed like five minutes, Dr. Olendzki **(sp?) **told me she was done, and allowed me to go into the adjoining room and sit with Dimitri.

I got up and went into the room. Dimitri was laying shirtless on the bed with his side wrapped and his left arm in a brace. I smiled at him, and went to sit with him on the bed. He reached up and pulled me down to where I was curled up against his side.

I smiled into his warm skin and inhaled his familiar scent. I rested my head on his chest and he lifted his good arm up to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes, laying in perfect bliss.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there like that, but I opened my eyes when I thought I felt someone's presence in the room. I looked up and saw my mom standing there in front of the bed, hands on hips, eyes blazing and her face as red as her hair.

"Uh-oh." I whispered.

**I feel horrible!!! I tell you that a chapter is coming and I wait almost a month until I put one up! I totally forgot about this story till now! I got caught up in my other stuff that I didn't pay attention. I promise you will not have to wait that long again for a chapter. Just a warning, tomorrow starts my spring break, so I'll be at the beach all week, and swamped with homework the next from school, so don't expect a new chapter for about a week and a half. I really hope that my bad author-ness didn't drive you all away. Don't be mad.... =)**

**~MeGan**


	11. Chapter 9

**I forgot to put a 'Dun Dun Duuunnn!' at the end of the last chapter, so here's my belated one:**

**DUN, DUN DUUUNNN!**

**Okay. I'm done. Proceed.** **And I'm so sorry this one took so long, I auditioned for the spring musical at my school and I've had two-hour rehearsals for the past two weeks after school. But I wont have very many till the 22****nd****, I think, so I'll be good. And this one sucks a little, I had nowhere to go with it, and there might be a slight shock at the end, I haven't decided yet. =D**

"Uh-oh is right." My very pissed-off mother snarled as I very slowly (I was trying not to hurt Dimitri) rolled over and slid off the bed.

I chuckled nervously. "Hi." I said lamely.

"You're not getting out of this. You understand who you were just cuddling with, don't you?" She asked, clearly struggling to stay calm.

"Dimitri?" I replied timidly.

"No, not Dimitri, _Guardian_ Belikov," She strongly emphasized the word 'guardian', as if I didn't already know that. "You know it's highly against the rules for a Novice and a Guardian to have an affair; even worse if they're both guarding on the same Moroi."

"I know, mom." I said in a clipped tone.

"Excuse us, but I need to talk to Rose privately," She then told Dimitri, who glanced at me sympathetically before my mom grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me outside. We went out into the hot afternoon air, and I glanced around to see that the whole place was completely deserted. No Strigoi in sight.

My mom whirled around and glared up at me with such anger and disappointment that I had to blink a few times.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I have no idea what you're thinking, but I know it cant be good. The Academy is under attack and I'm worried sick about weather or not you're even alive still, but I walk in on you practically lying on top of a trained _Guardian._" She strongly emphasized the _Guardian _again "Not even to mention that he's your mentor and Vasalissa's second protector. And he's almost seven years older than you! You shouldn't be doing that! I'm still debating on whether or not I should just tell Headmistress Kirova on you!"

"Mom—" I tried to say.

"Don't even try to work your way out of this, I'm not letting you off that easy!" she retorted sharply. I sighed as I waited for her to continue.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked after a minute.

"Practically since I arrived, mom," I snapped. She mulled over that, and then comprehension dawned on her...

"What about what Victor said? Is that true, too?" She whispered slowly. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. Seeing my reluctant reaction, she gasped.

"Rose! Don't tell me that really happened!" She pleaded.

"I couldn't control it, mom. Dimitri couldn't, either." I told her. She stayed silent, and I could see the question forming in her mind. I braced myself.

"Did you have sex with that man?" She finally asked.

"No, mom, I didn't," I declared, closing my eyes.

"I still don't want you fooling around with him." She demanded, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Do you know how awkward this is?" I blurted unthinkingly.

"I don't care if you think it's awkward! You can't be with Dimitri, and that's final!" She burst. My mom turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Her last words were harsh, and made my eyes prick at the thought of never being with Dimitri again.

"But I love him..." I whispered. She stopped short and turned to face me. Her eyes had the kind of sympathy that only a mother could have.

Even if your mother was Janine Hathaway.

She walked calmly to me and looked me in the eye.

"Do you truly love him?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered strongly.

"But I heard a floating rumor that you love Adrian Ivashkov, too." She said slyly. I bit my lip. Was it possible to love two people at once? And like she read my mind:

"It is possible to love one of them more than the other," she said softly.

"I love Dimitri more, then." I declared, standing straighter. "I don't know what I'd do without him." I shuddered at the thought if him not being around. My mom's brow furrowed and she studied my face for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"Well I might as well go talk to Belikov now. You stay here." She pointed to where my feet were positioned on the ground and walked away.

I leaned against the wall and slid down, ending up in a tucked position with my arms wrapped around my knees, eyes closed. My mind attempted to process all that had gone on today with the fighting and my mom fining out about Dimitri and me, but it seemed to be too much for my brain to take in.

I was tired enough to sleep, but I knew that I couldn't. Not here, not now. I remembered that I hadn't seen Lissa since I told her to go away, so I tried to pull into her head and see where she was.

The bond wouldn't let me see through her eyes, but I got a face-full of her emotions. Sadness, worry, and the faint glow of magic sang from her through to me, and I wondered why she felt so sad.

As soon as the thought popped into my head, I heard frantic footsteps coming towards me and I opened my eyes to see Lissa standing in front of me, her eyes wide and scared. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said, releasing her. She nodded back as to return my words. "When'd you get here?"

"Christian told me that he had seen you over here, so I checked." She explained. Her voice was strained in the weirdest way. I studied her, and she looked real uptight and tense.

"What's up, you seem worried?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"It's Dimitri," she said softly, her eyes growing somber.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. Oh-no.

I turned and ran back in the building with Lissa following close behind.

I burst into Dimitri's room to see my mom standing in the corner, Christian hovering awkwardly by the bed, Dr. Olendzki bent over the bed, and Dimitri's red, sweat-covered face, twisted in agony.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, rushing over to where he lay, clearly in critical condition, by Dr. Olendzki.

"The cut on his side became infected and his body isn't responding to the antibiotics." She told me, and then glanced up to look me in the eye. "I'm afraid he won't last more than a couple days." She added softly.

My world ended. He wouldn't last. My Dimitri might die.

Before my knees could crumple and I could get angry and throw a fit about unfair life is, I turned and ran out the door, bursting outside and heading for my dorm.

"Rose!" I heard my mom call after me, but I ignored her; I didn't want any sympathy she could have.

Tears burned in my eyes and blurred my vision. I tried to wipe them away, but it was no use; they just kept coming.

I finally stopped running when I hit something that caught me and pulled me close. The sharp smell of cloves and wine hit me like a wind.

"Calm down, Little Damphir," Adrian crooned, rocking me gently. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried, all my pent-up anger turning to sorrow. We stood in that embrace until I could calm down enough to speak. I looked up into his impossibly green eyes and blinked.

"Dimitri's dying," I whispered brokenly. His eyes widened and then grew soft; he was one of the few that knew about our secret love.

"Would you like to go back to my room and talk?" He asked. I nodded, wiping away my tears. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, sending tingles to my toes.

3 3 3 3 3

Back in Adrian's room, I sat on the couch while he rummaged around in a mini-fridge for a drink. I looked around his room: empty bottles of vodka, and a large variety of other bottles labeled in Russian, a carton of cigarettes on the table, his bed sheets rumpled and un-made. And not to forget the mini-fridge brimming with wine and liquor.

"Do you want a drink?" He leered, turning with a wine bottle and a few glasses in his hands. I bit my lip and considered. After all I had been through; why not get a little drunk?

"Hmm. Yeah, I'll have one," He looked slightly surprised, for I had a rough past with alcohol.

He smirked and poured me a glass of the warm, blood-red liquid, and strode over to where I was on the couch. After making a show of handing me the drink, he settled beside me on the couch and draped and arm over my shoulder.

"Go ahead," He nodded at my dink. I narrowed my eyes and took a huge gulp of the wine.

Big mistake.

The burning, spicy-sweet drink went down hard in my throat and burned in my chest. I coughed and sputtered. Adrian burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny," I rasped, clearing my throat. He chuckled again and sank into the couch, sighing heavily.

"Ohh, I love you, Rose," He said, a smile on his lips.

"I know," I said, then added softly, "I love you, too, you know."

"I'm aware, and glad." He responded lightly, taking a swig of his drink like he'd been doing it for years. As a matter of fact, he probably had been drinking for years.

I glanced nervously back down at my drink and decided to try another sip.

This time I savored the taste. At first it was bitter and tart, but it was spicy and sweet, too. A pleasing burn—nothing at all like the one I got from coughing—was left in it's trail as it slid warmly down my throat.

After a moment of non-awkward silence, Adrian awkwardly broke the ice.

"So, what's going on with Belikov?" He was playing with my hair. The reminder of my love's bad health caused my eyes to prick.

"An infection. His body isn't responding to the antibiotics." I whispered, wide-eyed.

"You don't know how sorry I am, Rose," He put his other arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. He hugged me gently in his arms, my head on his shoulder.

"I really wish I could do something to help," I said a moment later.

"I do, too, believe me. I mean, we had our differences, but I always respected him. I'll be sad to see him go."

I finally let out the breath I had been holding in with a loud gush and snuggled deeper into Adrian's arms. We sat in silence while I collected my befuddled thoughts.

Could I love Adrian still when Dimitri as gone? Would I be too broken to care? No, I decided, he would want me to live my life. I went on in my head until I was interrupted.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think so," I replied, "but how 'bout a kiss for free?" I offered. He pondered, and contorted a little to reach my lips. He kissed me softly for a second, then pulled back to look at me.

"Thank you." I said. "I needed that."

"I think I did too," He said just as there was a small knock on the door and I heard Lissa speak.

"Rose, Adrian?" She called.

"Hmm?" Adrian answered. She opened the door and saw us on the couch.

"Oh. I didn't want to interrupt you guys, but-"

"Liss, we were just talking," I said, and then I slid off Adrian's lap and walked over to where she was. "What's up?" Adrian came up behind me and took my hand.

"I wanted to see how you were, and if you would like to come back to the med clinic with me." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll come," I told her, and then I turned to Adrian, "Do you want to come?"

"Uhh, I'll catch up later, okay?" He said.

"Okay. Bye," I followed Lissa out the door and we walked down the hallway to see Dimitri.

**Mmk. So that was a horrible ending, but I have the whole rest of the story planned out, it about three chapters more, then I end it, and I cant get too far into one chapter. On that account, I had to end it at some point. And please, no one hates me because I'm making Dimitri sick. It's a RosexAdrian fic, remember. Not that I don't love Dimitri and all, but....anyway, please review, and i'm sorry that one took so long to put up. No flames, please. :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey, my peeps. Thanks for reviewing before; I greatly appreciate all of the feedback. I'm hoping to have around 200 reviews by the time this fic is over with. This will be in about 3 chapters, including this oneSo...beyond the point, here's the next chapter, it is long, so it took a while. Hope you find it to your liking (some people might not : / ):**

For the next 24 hours, I sat curled in a ball on the chair next to Dimitri's bed. I had wrapped in his coat and warm tendrils of his scent gently washed over me in time with the flow if the air-conditioner. Each time the scent reached my nose I was hit by the force of what was coming. I helped as much as I could my keeping a cold cloth on Dimitri's head to try and bring the fever down; it wasn't working very well, but I try.

The longer I sat by his deathbed, the more this seemed impossible: Dimitri couldn't die. He was unstoppable. A god. But just like Arthur's death had proved at the Badica** (sp?)** house, everyone must die at some point.

Every Superman has his weakness. Even mine.

I had accepted the fact that he would die, but I don't know what I would do when the time actually came. I always figured that when he goes down that I would go down with him. But I couldn't; that'd be selfish. Not that I'd never been selfish before, but that was beyond my ability.

I sad, absorbing my feelings when Lissa walked in and pulled up a chair beside me. I looked over at her and she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

"For what?" I asked her.

"I know that you're close to Dimitri. I'm sorry that he's sick."

"It's more than that," I whispered, my voice thick with tears.

"What do you mean?" I looked into her eyes, hoping that they spoke a truth she could easily see. Our love shone through my tears and I felt her heart jump and realization flood her mind through the bond.

"You love him. You don't' just like him, you love him. A lot." She said her voice and mind blossoming with a sudden revelation.

"He loved me back. He loved me just as much as I do him. And he still does!" I got up off the chair and sat by his side, taking his burning hand in mine.

"...Roza," He croaked painfully. He fluttered his eyes, but they didn't open.

"Dimitri," I gasped quietly. I reached over and grabbed the bag of ice from the table and laid it on his red forehead. He moaned quietly and when he swallowed, it sounded scratchy and painful. "Here," I took an ice cube and pressed it to his lips, he took it gently from my fingers, too hot lips brushing my skin. He sucked on the ice with a swollen tongue, but it had no effect.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered as I burned my fingers while stroking his cheek. He moaned softly as a response, and I allowed a tear to escape my eye.

"Can you help him?" I whispered to Lissa.

"I can try," She said, rising from her chair and kneeling beside me.

She started to place her hands on his chest, but flinched on contact; he had burned her. She sucked it up and held her hands there, closing her eyes and concentrating on pulling her magic from deep inside.

I felt the golden glow inside her, and she tried channeling it to Dimitri, but as soon as it passed from her hands to his chest, she lurched back and was pushed against the wall.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" I exclaimed, dropping Dimitri's hand and rushing to help.

"I'm not sure," Lissa mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "I felt, the magic, but his body wouldn't accept it."

Dr. Olendzki poked her head in the door, her eyes widening when she saw us on the floor.

"Might I ask what happened?" She said.

"I fell out of my chair," Lissa said. I glanced at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Okay," she said before she left.

I helped Lissa off the floor and got her back in the chair; she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired now. I'll see you later, hope Dimitri gets better," She got up and went out the door.

I sat by his side, completely motionless except for my breathing, but I twitched my head when I heard murmured voices outside the door. I watched the door until Adrian walked in and smiled a soft smile. His gaze drifted to where Dimitri lay, red and swollen, and his smile turned down, he rushed over and sat beside me on the floor, pulling me in a quick hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," He whispered," but Dr. Olendzki is getting worried. She says you won't leave the room even to eat. You need to go get cleaned up. I'll keep an eye on him for you."

I looked up into his eyes with pure sadness and reluctance.

With out a word, I stood and walked out the door.

"Thank you," Dr. Olendzki murmured when I passed.

The weather had turned cool and bitter—matching my mood. The wind snapped at my face and resurfaced my thoughts.

Almost robotically, I went to my dorm and stripped down to get a shower. I turned the water to the hottest it could go, making apathetic attempt to put myself in Dimitri's place. The water scalded my skin and frantic nerve receptors sent waves of sharp pain to my brain; I ignored it.

I emerged from the steam, red eyes gone, only to be replaced by red skin. I dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie atop of a t-shirt. Drifting down the stairs and to the dining hall, I worried about Dimitri.

Everyone in the dining hall chattered on about the Strigoi attack and mindless things; it turned out that no students were hurt during the fight.

My friends were nowhere in sight.

After getting food from the line (an apple, a piece of toast and a water), I decided to go sit at an empty table with Caterina-No-Last-Name.

"Hey," She said when I sat down, looking up.

"Hello," I mumbled. She looked at me with her large green eyes and they became unfocused and a little misty. I watched her with a curious gaze until she jerked a little.

"You okay?" I asked between bites of toast. She stared at me, seeming to be filled with wonder. "What's wrong?"

"You love him: the man that's dying in the med clinic. You love him." She said simply, cocking her head to the side.

"W-what? How do you know that? Did they tell you?" I asked in a frantic whisper, leaning closer to her.

"No. When I told you I didn't specialize, I didn't mean I don't have powers. I can read people's feelings and sometimes their minds. That's how I knew." She explained.

"You have specialized. You use Spirit." I told her calmly, ready to tell her all about it. Her forehead creased.

"Adrian and Lissa specialize in Spirit. They both can use compulsion, but they share different powers. Adrian can see auras—an aura's like a ring of magic around a person—and trespass into dreams. While Lissa can heal people—she even brought me back from the dead." Her eyes went wide as saucers at the end.

"Do they go crazy?" She whispered.

"No. well, not anymore. Lissa was on Anti-Depressants, but she quit, and Adrian self medicates himself by putting as much alcohol and nicotine into his system as physically possible." Her eyes went misty again, and I wondered if she was reading me or whatever.

"Do you love Adrian, too?" I sighed. I might as well tell her everything.

"Yes," I answered slowly and reluctantly.

"Well," She said, "that's a problem."

"I know," I replied.

"Rose!" I turned my head and saw Adrian heading to me.

"Speak of the devil," Caterina muttered.

"What?" I asked, standing up to face him.

"Dimitri, he—he's" Adrian stammered.

My mind froze. No. No. He's not dead. He can't be dead.

I took off and sprinted to the med clinic, bursting into the doors and into Dimitri's room, where Lissa, my mom, Kirova, Christian, Stan, Alberta, and Dr. Olendzki were. I pushed my way through and went to his side.

He wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed and his face no longer puffy and red, but pale and smooth.

"No," I let out a small sob and stroked his cheek.

"Rose," Arian put his hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me back. I jerked his hand off and stayed by Dimitri, tears running down my face. He looked too peaceful in death. How could he do this to me? He couldn't just leave me like this...

Not able to stand it, I turned and pushed my way through the crowd; I ran to Dimitri's dorm.

I was sitting cross-legged on his bed, several of his western novels by me, remembering the last time I had been in his bed. I had come so close to losing my virginity. If only he didn't remove that necklace, we'd be in a different position. We would've never rescued Lissa, and Mason wouldn't be dead.

After an hour of reading one of the novels, Adrian found me, and came to sit by me.

"How would you like to go to Russia?" He asked. I looked up, puzzled.

"What for?"

"To bury Dimitri," He said softly. "We managed to contact his mom and she wanted him brought there. Me, Christian, Tasha, Lissa, and you, if you want, are getting a flight out of here."

"I want to come," I answered, taking his hand as he led me out of the room.

(**I'm skipping the flight and all that. They packed, got on the plane, and went to Moscow)**

We arrived in Moscow around ten o'clock an night. We met Dimitri's mom, **(I don't know her name!! did they ever say her name in the book? Or his other family? Can someone help?) **and she led us in several cars to a small hotel near their house. We would meet the family the next morning at the funeral.

The whole way, I cried silent tears and received some half sympathetic/half wondering looks from Dimitri's mom. I just figured she would have questions for me later.

After arriving at the hotel, she told us that she had booked us rooms, and gave us keys.

"Christian and Adrian in room 317," She announced in her strongly accented, soprano voice. Christian groaned, and I snickered.

"Lissa and Rose in 321," I smiled at Lissa, "and Ms. Tasha in 322." She distributed our keys, and we took our luggage to the rooms.

"I'm sorry," Lissa told me for the hundredth time after we had unpacked. I dressed in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, prepared for the chilling night to come.

"Lissa, I'm fine." I replied for the hundredth time.

I crawled into bed, wrapping my self in blankets and shivering.

"It's too cold," I muttered.

"Yeah, it is." Lissa agreed. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to Christian, I might not be back, okay?" I sighed.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." She left and flipped off the light as she went.

I started crying again as my heart kept telling my brain that I wouldn't be able to touch him again. I prepared for a long, unsettling night as my tears showed no signs of letting up. I turned to the window and stared at the moon, wondering where he was now.

**Sorry about the lack of detail there, I just had to get it over with. I'm introducing a new feature for the last three chapters, I'm having a song for each chapter. This one is ****One Man Drinking Games ****by ****Mayday Parade **

**. And just to warn you before hand, some of my later content might not settle well with any of you RosexDimitri supporters, so no flames in ch. 11. I want to keep everything nice and non-flaming. I would greatly enjoy that. I am giving you two updates in one day, so I expect a lot of feedback. So R&R and I wont hurt you...=D**


	13. Chapter 11

**This is a filler chapter. Don't get mad at me for it. Especially you team Dimitri's out there. No flames. Sorry if it sucks. I'm not putting a lemon in this because I can't write those, my mind isn't that dirty. This actually kind of sucks, in my opinion. Just read, and review.**

I had finally gotten warm and had stopped crying when I heard a soft knock at my door. I called to come in, and a dark figure slipped inside.

"Would you like some company?" Adrian's voice asked from my door.

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up and causing the blankets to come off. I started to shiver. God, it's too cold here!

Seeing my discomfort, Adrian approached my bed and slid in under the covers with me. He wrapped me in his arms and held me close. What little body heat he had kept me close.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"In the bed? To keep you warm," Then he added, "And maybe other things...." I smirked, but was really considering the offer.

Even though a part of me still loved Dimitri, I needed to get over it and live my life. He wouldn't want me to stop living because of him. I would never forget him, but then again, Adrian was pretty unforgetable himself...

"Ha. You wish," I said, despite my thoughts.

"Oh, I do," He sighed dramatically.

"Okay, why are you really here?" I pressed in a hushed tone.

"I meant what I said. Lissa came to the room, and i didn't wan to stick around,so i came to see you." He said. Oh, I thought, He wasn't kidding.

"Hmm. Well you have me, so now what?" I asked playfully. I felt him shift and he turned around so that our noses were inches apart.

His blue-green eyes smoldered in the soft Russian moonlight.

"This," He said, sliding a hand down my back, pushing my body against him. He crushed his lips to mine and kissed me. Hard. So hard that it sent tingles of pleasure to the deepest parts of me. The tips of his fingers skimmed my shirt and tugged it up a little.

"Adrian," I cautioned when his lips left mine and trailed along my jaw line. The hand that wasn't on my back reached up and pulled out my ponytail, releasing my hair.

Now I wanted it.

I forced his mouth back to mine and my tongue brushed his lips. His lips parted and allowed me to explore. Our tongues twined as I rolled over and straddled him. He arched up and I pulled off his shirt. I traced my hands up his chest, which wasn't too shabby, considering the fact that he was a Moroi. I lay on top of him and he pulled off my shirt, trailing his hands up my waist and he hooked his finger under my bra, unclasping it with nimble fingers.

He traced the edge of my breasts and slid his palms around and in between them. I moaned rather loudly when he brought his mouth from mine and moved to my nipple. He sucked and bit, while I clutched at his back.

I kicked a leg free and wrapped it around his waist. I clung to him and we kissed more deeply, our animal sides emerging. I shivered with cold and pleasure when the blanket uncovered my bare back, but Adrian quickly pulled it up and held me close.

"You cold, baby?" He whispered with his lips at my ear and held me even closer that I ever thought possible.

I tasted every inch of his skin and I pressed him hard against my innocent body. I loved the feel of him. He brought his hands down to my pants and slid them off with ease, letting his hands linger against my full hips before bringing them up to my sides so he could flip me over and lay atop me. He slid off my panties, seeming very patient.

Completely trusting him now, I went to slide off his pants, but I felt a small lump in his pocket. I stopped kissing him and pulled it out.

It was a condom.

I looked at him "You came prepared,"

"I was hopeful," He whispered back.

"I trust you to be careful with me, this is my first time," I told him. He looked up at me, clearly shocked.

"You've never slept with a guy before?"

"No, don't sound so surprised." I replied.

"Are you ready to?" He asked, suddenly serious. "Because I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"I'm ready." I declared, slipping my hands down to his waist and proceeded to slide of his pajama pants, then his boxers. He ripped open the condom. I shivered as he pressed against me and was hesitant as he neared closer to my opening.

"This is going to hurt some," He cautioned.

"I know, but I need you. Now!" I said, not able to bear it.

He obeyed, thrusting into me harder, and I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Rose," He said.

"Keep going," I grunted, gasping as he went farther.

He obeyed as quickly and harmlessly as he could.

When it was all over, I lay back on his chest and reflected on what I had just done. I was sore, slightly numb, and wet. But I liked it.

"Are you happy that I was your first?" Adrian asked softly as he played with my hair.

"I am," I replied after a second. "It couldn't have been better." I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Rose," He said.

"I love you, too."

I rolled to my side and snuggled into Adrian's chest, and with the ghost of the last I love you on my lips, I happily drifted to sleep in Adrian's arms.

**Soooooo. Yeah. Don't hurt me for that. It really was a little cheesy and lame now that I look back and read it. *sigh* the epilogue is next, I'm a little sad. It will be short like any epilogue. REMEBER: no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Wow. It's almost over—well this installment. It won't be long; I'm only doing the morning after, a short paragraph on the funeral, and talking to Dimitri's mom. She will be the nameless wonder because I can't remember it. Mmk. Read on.**

**PS: IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

Diluted sunlight streamed in from the window and bathed my eyelids in orange. I sat up—well tried to—but a pair of cool hands caught my bare waist and pulled me against his chest. I twisted around and looked in Adrian's eyes, then kissed him softly, all the feeling from the night before flooding back.

"Mmm. Good morning," I murmured when our lips separated and I sat up fully.

"Same to you," He replied, stretching. I did the same and became aware of the sore spots on me. I groaned, flopping back down onto a pillow.

"Hmm?" Adrian wondered as he slid out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"I hurt," I mumbled simply, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Sorry, hun," He said, following me into the bathroom, draping his arms over my shoulders as I paused in front of the mirror.

My lips were a little swollen and my eyes were bright, but those were the only noticeable differences; all of the rest was mental.

Adrian ran a finger up my waist, causing me to shiver. "You're so beautiful..." He mumbled against my hair. I laughed quietly as I pulled his arms off me and got dressed.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, and climbed the stairs down to where breakfast was served.

The group was gathered at a table, and Lissa's eyes lit up when she saw

Adrian and I enter together. Christian smirked and eyed us suspiciously.

"Hey," I greeted everyone and took a seat next to her. I felt her anxious and excited through the bond, almost like she wanted to talk to me. "What do you want to tell me?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up from her plate and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and to a table in the corner, far away from where we sat now.

"No, _you_ have something to tell_ me. _I walked into the room to get some clothes this morning, and found you and Adrian all snuggly in the bed." she leered.

I coughed guiltily. "Yeah, I was going to tell you," I defended.

"Whatever, but did you sleep with him?" She pressed.

"Shh!" I warned. No need for the whole party to know, even though they probably did already. Well, maybe not Tasha... "And yes," I blushed furiously.

"Ohmygod!" She exclaimed, I clamped a hand over her mouth and we burst into giggles. An older couple at the table near ours leaned towards us, I'm guessing to hear what we're saying.

"We'll talk later," I muttered, this time I led her to the table, she was still smiling a huge grin, but I ignored her.

"What was that about?" Tasha wondered aloud. I shook my head at her.

"So, Rose," Christian started; I narrowed my eyes, knowing where he was going with this, "how did _you_ sleep last night?"

I put on a sugary smile. "I slept fine, thank you," I replied, than gave him a look so dirty that I'm glad no one but him and Lissa saw it.

He shut up after that.

***

A while later, Dimitri's mother picked us up with all our clothes and took us to her house so we could get ready. I explained in the car how I didn't have anything to wear for the funeral, but she reassured me that she could find something to fit.

The car pulled into a small little driveway, and approached a small little two-story house, with several cars parked around it. We all stepped out into the startlingly cold, bitter air. Pressed together for warmth, we all went to the door in the form of a small mob. Crowding into the small foyer where a dining room was, we were greeted by a gaggle of Dimitri's family, all Russian and poignant.I greeted them hastily while Mrs. Belikov dragged me by the elbow upstairs to her closet. I sat timidly on the bed while she rummaged around, trying to find a dress that I could wear.

"So," She said conversationally, "I'm guessing you had a close relationship with my son, for he spoke very fond of you in his letters." My body went cold.

"Um, H-he was just my mentor—we were good friends." I stammered quickly. She came out of the closet and eyed me.

"I know my son well, and I can read you easily. I just want you to tell me the truth. I won't judge or tell." She told me.

I sighed softly, feeling defeated. "We had a relationship," I began softly; she smiled smugly, almost triumphant, before turning to the closet again, "but we could never be together. Not with the age difference and our predicament with Lissa."

"Did you love him?" She called, still searching.

"I did. He loved me, too." She emerged with a lacy black thing in her hands, and tossed it to me.

"Try this on," She ordered, turning again so I could change. I stripped off my many layers of clothes and slipped the dress over my head. It fit fine. Not something I would choose, no, but it fit.

"It fits," I called, and she came out to look. She nodded in approval.

"Rose, I'm sorry," She murmured. "We all miss him. I know how hard this is for you. I loved him very much—I still do." Her voice cracked gently, and a tear squeezed out of her eye. She walked forward and gave me a small, very motherly hug.

"Thank you," I whispered when she let go. She knew that I meant it for more than the dress.

"You're very welcome," She dismissed me and I went downstairs while she got ready. I approached Adrian and took his hand in mine. He rubbed soothing curcles into m palm and we waited for the funeral to start.

**Okay. So the funeral is going to be short. I'm not gonna put any dialogue, for I don't know what to put. Very, very, very short here. I'm ready to finish this...**

At the cemetery, we all followed the coffin carriers out to the grave that was dug for Dimitri, a trail of despair following us. Standing around the graveside, we mourned. Tears were shed by more than one, including me. All of the mens' faces were hard and somber while all the women cried silently and wiped their tears away swiftly with tissues. We whispered our goodbyes and our love.

When we were done and walking back to the cars, Adrian came up beside me and put an arm over my shoulders. I felt a strange lurch in my gut at his touch, and I got the strange feeling that our lives were going to change _very_ soon...

**Yay!! It's done!!! Well, kind of. So the big news...**

**I'm making a sequel!!! It will be called, "Just Hold Me" and it will be approximately 6-7 chapters long. About. Then maybe a third one called "Life in the Fast Lane". So stay tuned, the first chapter will be up soon, thanks for sticking with me and being supportive!! **

**3 you all!!! **


End file.
